Generally, a connector for electrically connecting an electronic card having a small size, such as a SIM card, is usually provided with a card ejecting mechanism to facilitate a user to eject the electronic card. For example, Chinese patent publication No. CN102651505A (corresponding to U.S. patent publication No. US2012/0220146A1) discloses a connector comprising an eject member. The eject member is rotatablely provided on a top plate of a metal shell, and the top plate of the metal shell is punched and bent to form a pivoting shaft member inserted into a shaft hole formed to the eject member, so as to allow the eject member to rotate about the pivoting shaft member to eject the electronic card.
As the thickness of the metal shell is not too large, the top plate has resiliency and may be displaced up and down slightly, and the pivoting shaft member would move up and down along with the top plate because the pivoting shaft member is integrally connected to the top plate, as a result, the pivoting shaft member has the risk of disengagement from the shaft hole of the eject member. Furthermore, because the thickness of the metal shell is limited, the supporting strength of the pivoting shaft member having the same thickness as the metal shell is probably insufficient.